Stranger
by Naru Vii
Summary: Aku Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa Bahkan, mungkin aku hanya gadis yang tak dianggap Orang bilang, Untuk apa aku dilahirkan? Kalau setiap hari... Aku hanya bisa menghabiskan hidupku dengan berderai air mata Menangis, dan terus menangis Meratapi hidupku, yang sebetulnya tak begitu buruk Aku hanya seorang anak yang kehilangan kasih sayang Kasih sayang seorang orangtua...


_Aku_

_Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa_

_Bahkan, mungkin aku hanya gadis yang tak dianggap_

_Orang bilang,_

_Untuk apa aku dilahirkan?_

_Kalau setiap hari..._

_Aku hanya bisa menghabiskan hidupku dengan berderai air mata_

_Menangis, dan terus menangis_

_Meratapi hidupku, yang sebetulnya tak begitu buruk_

_Aku hanya seorang anak yang kehilangan kasih sayang_

_Kasih sayang seorang orangtua_

_Aku Hyuuga Hinata _

_Gadis bodoh yang tak mengerti arti hidup yang sebenarnya_

* * *

_._

_._

_**Naruto are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Story line are belong to Author.**_

_**~Stranger~**_

_**Author: Akasaka Ryuunosuke.**_

_**Cast: Hinata H, and Naruto U.**_

_**Rating: K.**_

_**WARNING!: Newbie, AU, Typo (Typo...typo is everywhere).**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ga suka pairingnya mending jangan baca!**_

_**Ga suka jalan ceritanya mending jangan baca!**_

_**Ga suka sama authornya mending jangan baca!**_

_**No Bashing, and Flame.!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis itu kembali menangis, dibawah pepohonan yang rindang dan besar. Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Sampai air matanya yang jatuh lewat celah-celah matanya ikut terbawa angin.

Ia kembali menunduk. Sembari kedua tangannya mendekap kakinya yang ia lipat dan memendam wajahnya. Entah apa yang ada dibenak gadis itu saat ini. Bahkan laki-laki yang berharga untuknya tak ada disana untuk saat itu.

Laki-laki yang lebih berharga dari orang tuanya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, Hyuuga Neiji. Sedang gadis itu, tak banyak orang yang mengetahui namanya. Perlu diketahui ia memang sangat tertutup.

Bahkan saat ditanya namanya sendiri, dia akan gugup bahkan ketakutan. Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Menurutnya apa arti sebuah nama. Lagipula, orang pun juga akan cepat melupakannya nanti. Bahkan orang tua nya pun telah melakukannya.

Hinata terus menangis. Tak peduli dengan cuaca langit Konoha yang sudah mulai gelap saat itu. Ia terus menangis sembari mendekap erat sebuah bingkai foto ditangannya.

Ya, itu adalah foto dirinya, Neiji saat masih kecil dan kedua orang tua mereka. Apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat ini? Entahlah, hanya putri Hinata dan Kami-sama saja yang tahu.

Namun...dibalik tangis itu terselip sebuah tawa kecil dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Haha, ajaib sekali. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali aku menangis. Tapi air mataku ini tak kunjung habis, walau aku membuangnya dengan Cuma-Cuma." Papar Hinata dengan sangat pelan. Bahkan suaranya pun tak terdengar ditelinganya sendiri.

ZRAAAASSH~ (Suara dari hujan turun).

Hujanpun turun dengan derasnya. Tak peduli ada orang yang terkena tetesnya atau tidak. Petir dan kilat menyambar tanpa cuma cuma . Tak peduli kalau ada orang yang tersambar olehnya.

Sama seperti Hinata, yang terus menangis dan menangis. Tanpa memikirkan kondisi disekitarnya. Ini bukan salah Hinata, Keadaanlah yang memaksanya untuk terus menangis.

Mungkin ia masih terlalu labil untuk bisa menghilangkan kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang sangat membekas dihati gadis kecil nan ceria itu.

"Doshte? Kenapa kau sangat mudah untuk menangis?"

Tiba-tiba suara dari seseorang menghentikan tangis Hinata. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat sosok yang tengah menghentikan tangisnya. Mata pualam itu menangkap sepasang mata biru.

Hinata menatap pria berambut pirang itu datar.

"Kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu." Ujar Hinata dingin, lalu kembali menunduk dan menangis.

Laki-laki itu sekatika saja menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat tubuh Hinata dipaksa berdiri. Hinata menatap pria itu takut, namun laki-laki itu justru menatap Hinata tajam. Seakan ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Simpan air matamu, untuk orang yang nanti akan sangat berharga dalam hidupmu." Kata-kata itu lembut keluar dari bibir pria berkulit tan itu.

"Ayo pulang! Kakakmu pasti sedang mencemaskan dirimu."ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Hinata lembut.

Hinata hanya terdiam mengikuti pergerakan dari pria itu meski dengan perasaan takut. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi satu-satunya pria yang ia percaya hanya kakaknya Hyuuga Neiji.

Hinata berjalan dengan perlahan dibelakang pria itu. Meski pria itu berjalan cukup cepat didepannya. Entah kenapa sekarang perasaan takut itu sudah menghilang. Hinata merasa laki-laki inilah yang akan melindunginya suatu hari nanti.

Laki-laki itupun yang nantinya akan menggantikan semua tangis Hinata menjadi sejuta tawa dengan senyum terindah yang sempat beberapa tahun hilang dari wajah manis gadis itu.

"Kau...siapa kau? Aku tak mengenalmu, akupun tidak mengenalmu. Demo, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Hinata penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Laki-laki ber rambut pirang acak dan berkulit tan dengan tiga garis dikedua pipinya, hanya diam. Tak ada respon yang ia berikan. Sejenak Hinata menghela nafas.

"Gomen, sudah merepotkanmu begini." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya! Siapa bilang aku tidak mengenalmu?" selah pria itu sembari tertawa kecil.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap pria itu dari belakang, menatap punggung jaket pria itu yang terdapat lambang bulat berwarna merah "Nani?" katanya tak mengerti.

"Aku sering memperhatikanmu. Hanya saja, mungkin kau yang tak sadar telah kuperhatikan. Bagaimana tidak? kerjaanmu hanya menangis dan menagis, sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri." Jelas pria itu tanpa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Gomene." Ucap Hinata menyesal.

Laki-laki itu tetap diam, tak memperdulikan wajah Hinata, dan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalan. Laki-laki itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mungil dan sederhana yang terletak disudut kota Konoha Gakure.

"Kita sudah sampai. Masuk! Buat kakakmu tak cemas." Perintah pria itu sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata memandang punggung pria itu yang mulai menjauh "ah! Iya, siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata dari kejauhan dengan nada sedikit teriak.

Pria itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan membalikan tubuhnya. Tersenyum lalu menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

_~Don't call me stranger, Hinata-chan~_

"Hinata-chan, akhirnya kau pulang. Kau tau? niisan sudah kebingungan mencarimu. Niisan kira kau masih disekolah, tapi teman-temanmu bilang tidak melihatmu. Kau kemana Hinata-chan?" pekik Neiji seraya melihat adik tersayangnya pulang.

"Ya! Onii-chan bilang apa tadi? Menanyakan pada teman-temanku? Kau taukan aku tidak punya teman. Jelas saja mereka tidak melihatku, mengenalku saja mereka tidak." jawabnya seraya berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Neiji menatap adiknya itu datar. Lalu menghela nafas berat "Hinata-chan, gomenesai."

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kakaknya datar," Oya, aku habis mencari tempat untuk menangis tadi. Gomene, membuat onii-chan cemas." Ujarnya lalu mengeser pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya.

Neiji terdiam. Lalu mendekati pintu kamar adiknya itu yang sudah menutup sedari tadi "Kan, kau bisa menangis dirumah. Onii-chan pasti akan mendengarkan semua keluhanmu." Ujar Neiji dari arah pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, lalu menjawab "Tak apa Onii-chan, aku tau Onii-chan sudah bosah melihat dan mendengarku terus menangis. Karena sesuatu yang membuatku menangis itu selalu sama setiap waktu." Ujar Hinata pelan dari balik pintu.

Neiji terdiam. Wajahnya memerah, tangan-tanganya pun kepalnya dengan erat "Hyuuga Neiji, kakak macam apa kau ini?" katanya pelan. Namun, dibalik raut mukanya yang memerah. Neiji menghela nafas panjang.

_~Please don't treat me like a stranger, Hinata-chan~_

Hinata kembali tertunduk, kini ia mencoba mendengarkan kata-kata pria yang kemarin ia jumpai ditempat ini. Hinata senejak mengembangkan sebuah senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Baka. Naniwo? Simpan air matamu untuk orang yang nantinya akan sangat berharga didalam hidupmu. Kenapa kata-kata pria itu selalu terngiang ditelingaku? Untuk apa aku menuruti perkataannya? Memangnya siapa dia? Cih!" gumam Hinata seraya memasang raut sebal.

Hinata menatap sekitarnya, manatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Apa yang ia lihat? Aneh. Ia melihat sepasang ibu dan anak yang tengah bermain dengan sangat gembira.

Kasih sayang diantara mereka amat besar, terlihat sekali dari wajah sang ibu. Begitu pula diwajah sang anak, senyum yang sangat bahagia sangat terlihat jelas sekali diwajahnya. Sepertinya mereka bahagia dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya. Mukanya memerah, panas. Manahan sesuatu dengan menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya.

"Kami-sama? Apa aku bisa mendapatkan semua itu lagi, kami-sama?" paparnya pelan seraya terus menunduk.

Hinata memasang senyum paksa, "Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban kami-sama. Karena aku tau betul, pasti jawabannya. Tak seperti yang kuharapkan." Keluhnya yang sedang berbicara sendiri.

Hinata tak kuasa membendung air matanya yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk kedua matanya. pada akhirnya, airmatanya pun jatuh dengan bebasnya menelusuri lekuk pipi Hinata yang putih bersih.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali mendengar perkataanku?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu yang menghentikan tangis Hinata. Dan benar saja, suara itulah yang akhir-akhir ini lebih dapat menggontrol tangis Hinata.

Hinata menatap pria itu sinis, "Kau mengikutiku!? Ya! Aku kan tidak membayarmu untuk jadi pengawalku? Untuk apa kau mengikutiku setiap aku ingin sendiri? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirmu itu?" seru Hinata, geram.

Pria itu menatap Hinata datar. Lalu beberapa saat kemudia tangan kanannya diuluarkan, balon.

Hinata menatap balon itu polos, "Apa ini?" tanyanya lugu.

"Hinata no baka. Inikan balon. Ya! Kau tak mendengar perkataanku? Kan sudah kubilang simpan air matamu. Air matamu itu terlalu berharga untuk kenangan bodoh macam itu." Seru pria itu kesal.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam kearah wajah pria itu "Na-nani? Kau bilang kenangan bodoh? YA! Kau bisa saja bilang seperti itu karena aku tidak pernah merasakan berada diposisuku!" ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah, geram.

"Aku? Aku bahkan pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari yang kau alami, Hinata-chan. Bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kau bayangkan." Ungkap pria itu tanpa melihat wajah Hinata yang geram.

Hinata menatap pria itu dengan rasa sedikit bersalah, Hinata kembali tertunduk "Gomene, Uzumaki-san."

_~Look! You call me like a stranger, Hinata-chan~_

Hinata memandangi langit-langit itu dengan tatapan seperti biasa, sendu. Namun ia tak sendiri kala itu, bukan bingkai foto yang ia bawa lagi yang menemaninya, malainkan seorang pria berambut pirang.

Seorang laki-laki yang belakangan ini membuat Hinata merasakan hal berbeda pada dirinya. Pria itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki,

"Aku bodoh, yah. Ahaha!" pekik Hinata tanpa melihat sosok pria disampingnya.

Naruto memandang kearah Hinata dari samping. Namun tak merespon kata-kata Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata datar.

Airmata pun tak kuasa Hinata bendung lagi. Namun, kali ini ia menangis tak seperti biasa. Ia menangis sembari mengumbar tawaan yang terdengar ganjal ditelinga Naruto.

"Aku menangisi orang tuaku selama ini. Apa itu salah Uzumaki-kun?" ungkap Hinata sambil terus menangis.

Naruto menatap Hinata datar, "akh! Tidak, aku juga sama sepertimu. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tak menangisi mereka. Untuk apa menangisi mereka? Lagipula meskipun aku menangis sampai suara dan airmata ku habis meraka tidak akan mendengarku. Dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Hinata. Apalagi terlihat cengeng.

Hinata terdiam. Seakan memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto untuk mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Entah, mengapa Hinata ingin sekali mendengar semua keluhan pria itu dan melupakan kenangan pahitnya.

Hinata sendiri tak yakin, rasa apa yang sebenarnya sedang menerpanya? Karena akhir-akhir ini, kata-kata itu selalu selalu saja terngiang ditelingan Hinata. 'Simpan air matamu untuk orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu.'

Jantung Hinata berdebar makin lama semakin kencang. Kala melihat sosok Naruto dari belakang. Rasa-rasanya, ia ingin mengetahui semua tentang laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Hinata? Taijobudeska?" seketika saja suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah, kala melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat. "YA! Hinata Hyuuga, ada apa?" seru Naruto lagi. kali ini ia berhasil tersadar dari khayalan konyolnya.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. Aku tadinya hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ujar Hinata seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari depan Naruto. Naruto menatap gadis itu polos lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Hinata-chan, kau tau? bukan mauku untuk dilahirkan seperti ini. Dan aku yakin kau juga sama, iya kan?" ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya megangguk kecil.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Orang tua ku bercerai saat umurku 5 tahun. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Onee-chan ku pun sama halnya sepertiku. Tapi lama ke lamaan aku baru menyadari. Saat sudah tidak tinggal bersama mereka lagi. Ya, setelah perceraian itu orang tua kami tak mau mengurus kami. Akhirnya, aku dan Onee-chan dititipkan dirumah nenek. Aku dan onee-chan dibesarkan dan dididik oleh nenekku seorang diri. Tapi, semenjak nenek meninggal, kami hanya tinggal berdua saja. yah, seperti kau dan Neiji. Tapi kau harus tau, kisahku dan kisahmu sangat jauh berbeda. Saat kau membutuhkan tempat berlindung, Neiji selalu ada untukmu. Sedang aku? Onee-chan berubah semenjak kematian nenek. Ia sering mabuk, kata teman-temannya dia adalah pemabuk yang hebat, aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan otak onee-chan. Aku pun tak tau lagi apa aku masih hidup atau sudah mati. Tapi, semenjak bertemu denganmu. Aku merasakan hal yang lain pada diriku. Aku rasa aku ingin sekali melindungimu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Ungkap Naruto panjang lebar. Tak dirasa air matanya metes sedikit demi sedikit.

Hinata menatapnya seraya terus mendengarkan semua keluhan dari laki-laki itu, entah kenapa Hinata sudah sedikit melupakan tangis dan kejadian yang hampir membuatnya menangis sepanjang waktu.

Naruto tersadar, ia menyeka air matanya dengan tawa yang malu.

"Ara. Apa-apaan aku ini? Menangis yah, gomen. Aku sering berkata padamu agar tidak menangis, tapi malah aku sendiri yang menangis. Baka." Ujarnya seraya menunjukan tawa yang ganjal.

"A-aku baru tahu, ternyata ada orang yang memiliki kenangan yang pahit melebihi kenanganku. Aku bodoh kalau selama ini menangis." Ujar Hinata yang membuat Naruto bangkit menganti posisinya menjadi duduk, dengan alas rumput.

"YA! Siapa bilang itu adalah kenangan pahit? Kau tau? setiap aku mengingatnya, aku malah ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa itu yang kau maksud kenangan pahit?hahahaha." Naruto tertawa dengan sangat lepas.

Hinata mengerti kenapa Naruto tertawa seperti itu, padahal dalam hatinya menyimpan banyak kenangan pahit. Namun, Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan ia harus tetap tidak menunjukan air matanya dihadapan Hinata yang seorang wanita.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, tertawa bersamaku." Ajak pria itu.

Kemudian, Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan tawanya. Tawa laspanya yang sudah lama ia tidak keluarkan, tawa yang menguras habis semua kenangan pahitnya dan dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Kita ini bodoh yah, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata.

"Benar! Kita memang bodoh. Ahaha." Jawab Naruto seraya terus tertawa.

Hinata mulai mengecilkan tawanya dan tersenyum, memandang lekat kearah Naruto. Rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat beda pada diri Hinata saat memandang Naruto. Hangat dan nyaman. Perasaan itulah yang menginggapinya akhir-akhir ini menerjang pikirannya. Entahlah hanya Hinata dan Kami-sama yang tau.

_~You're not stranger, Naruto-kun.~_

Pagi menyapa kota Konoha dengan sinarnya yang menghangatkan, kicau burung terdengar merdu dari atas pohon dan kabel-kebel listrik yang melintang disepanjang penjuru Konoha.

Pagi buta itu, tak biasanya Hinata sesemangat ini. Ia melakukan semua pekerjaan rumahnya dengan senyum yang ia tebar sejak ia bangun tidur. Neiji hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku adik kesayangannya itu.

"Doshte? Onii-chan tidak suka melihatku seperti ini?" pertanyaan Hinata menghentikan tawa kecil Neiji.

"Akh! Tidak Hinata-chan, hanya saja...kau nampak berbeda dari biasanya." Jawab Neiji.

"yah begitulah, mungkin jika orang lain melihat tingkahku seperti ini mereka juga akan berkata hal yang sama dengan Onii-chan atau mungkin lebih." Hinata menundukan kepalanya, Neiji menghela nafas panjang.

"Doshte? Aish! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Onii-chan. Risih tau." keluh Hinata dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Dan mendapat tawa kecil dari Neiji.

"Hinata-chan, sudah jangan disembunyikan lagi. Onii-chan tau kau pasti sedang jatuh cintah, kan?"

DEG~

Hening sesaat, bibir Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir kakaknya itu. Namun, Hinata harus menguasai dirinya dan jangan terlihat aneh.

"Nani? Ih, Onii-chan sok tau sekali. Memang orang sepertiku bisa jatuh cinta? Jangankan jatuh cinta, kenal dengan laki-laki saja tidak." Hinata kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua pipi putihnya yang sudah memerah.

"Hmmm. Yah baiklah, adikku yang manis. Mungkin kau belum siap saja, memberi tahu siapa pria itu kepada onii-chan. Onii-chan tau kau butuh banyak waktu untuk mengenalkan pria itu." Ucap Neiji seraya bengkit dari sofa.

Hinata hanya memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bersalah, ia sangat menyesal sudah membohongi kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Neiji menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalkan badannya menatap Hinata yang sedang berdiri.

"Hmm. Hinata-chan, nanti malam Onii-chan akan mengadakan makan malam dirumah. Onii-chan ingin kau mengajak pria itu kemari, yah?" ujar Neiji.

Hinata membelalakan mata pualamnya, dengan cepat ia merespona perkataan dan ajakan kakaknya itu.

"Na-nani? Mengajaknya kerumah? Ma-maksud onii-chan apa sih? Aku enga ngerti." Papar Hinata seolah dia memang tak mengerti, makna dari ucapan Neiji.

Neiji menghela nafasnya kembali, "Tentu saja mengajak pacarmu itu, Hinata-chan." Jelas Neiji sembari tertawa kecil dan masih bisa terdengar ditelinga gadis manis, Hinata.

"Na-NANI?"

_~He is not a stranger, Onii-chan.~_

Siang itu, siang dengan angin yang cukup besar untuk membuat sebuah rok yang dikenakan seorang gadis berkibar, seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan pelan disekitar hamparan rumput. Wajahnay menunjukan ia sedang bingung bercampur cemas.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau ini? Datang-datang memasang wajah jutek, seperti bebek yang menyebalkan itu?" seru seorang pria yang kini tengah duduk ditengah hamparan rumput hijau yang dikelilingi pohon besar.

"Akh! Na-Naruto-kun, kau? Kenapa Naruto-kun bisa ada disini? Kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan tangan kanan yang ia taruh didepan dadanya.

"Nani? Hahah, masa! Aku? Mengikutimu? Hinata no baka. Aku sudah berada disini sebelum kau muncul putri Hinata! Jangan seenaknya bicara." Hinata menatap pria itu dengan seksama, seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Doshte? Kau marah padaku? Silahkan saja, aku tidak takut dengan wanita cegeng macam dirimu." Cibir pria itu tanpa memperdulikan airmata Hinata yang yang hampir menetes.

"YA! Sudah aku bilang, jangan menangis. Aku benci melihat perempuan menangis." Larang Naruto dengan suara sedikit naik.

"Naruto-kun ingat? Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau aku bisa mengeluarkan airmataku hanya untuk seseorang yang nanti akan berharga dalam hidupku. Kini, aku sedang berhadapan dengan orang itu, apa aku masih belum boleh menangis?"

DEG~

Suasana yang tadi sempat tegang, menjadi hening. Naruto merasakan sebuah sensai yang sesaat, seperti...tersambar kilat dan mati seketika.

"Naruto Uzumaki, tuan Namikaze. Ya, kaulah orangnya yang saat ini sangat berarti bagiku. Bahkan mungkin untuk selama-lamanya ." papar Hinata seraya terus menatap lekap pria berambut pirang itu.

"Hinata...-chan."

"Demo...ternyata aku salah, aku salah. Aku salah bila mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Orang yang tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku, gadis pendiam macam diriku. Aku, aku memang bodoh! Ternyata seperti ini merasa kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupku untuk kedua kalinya. Yaaaaa! Sudahlah. Mungkin ini memang takdirku. Hanya mencintai dan tidak untuk dicintai."

Hinata membalikan badannya, sekarang posisinya membelakangi Naruto "Gomene, Naruto-kun. Aku telah mengganggumu saat ini, kemarin atau nanti. Kuarasa ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Arigatou Naruto-kun. Kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Walau cintaku itu bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi aku merasa bahagia sekali, Arigatou."

Hinata masih meneteskan air matanya, namun air matanya sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ini airmata bahagia. Mungkin saat seperti inilah yang Hinata inginkan. Telah lama sekali ia menantikan kesempatan ini.

Hinata melangkah senti demi senti. Seraya merasakan udara dingin yang berhembus membelai rambut dan wajah gadis itu. Tak memperdulikan pria yang kini sudah berada jauh dibelakangnya.

"Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai untuk kedua kalinya."

DEG~

Hinata terkejut dengan mata pualamnya yang membesar. Kala merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba saja merangkulnya dari belakang. Sepertinya Hinata tau siapa orang yang tengah merangkulnya.

"Naru...to"

"Ssssst! Kau sudah banyak bicara tadi. Sampai-sampai kau merebut waktuku untuk berbiacara." Bisik Naruto lembut ditelinga Hinata.

DEG~ DEG~ DEG~

Jantung Hinata berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat kala itu. Baru kali ini ia meraskan dekapan sehangat ini. Tentu saja, ini adalah sebuah dekapan sepasang kekasih yang terasa cinta membara.

"Baka!" tiba-tiba saat Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto, Naruto malah memukul lembut kening Hinata.

"Aww! Ittai. Naruto-kun." Keluh Hinata manja.

"Biacaramu itu seakan paling benar. Jangan pernah berbiacara seenakmu sedangkan kenyataan yang ada, jauh berbeda dengan seperti yang kau ucapkan!" cibir Naruto seraya tertawa kecil.

"Maksud Naruto-kun? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Tanya lugu Hinata.

"Ngg. Maksudku... ya, cinta mu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Jelas Naruto tanpa melihat raut wajah Hinata.

Tapi ada yang berbeda pada Naruto. Wajahnya memerah saat menatap wajah Hinata. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Hinata jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

"M-maksud Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ya! Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" cibir Naruto.

"Gomen ne." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Aisiteru yo. Chu~" dikecupnya kening Hinata dengan mesra. Hinata membesarkan mata pualamnya. Lalu mendengahkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanya Naruto seraya melihat lekat kearah Hinata.

"Berjanji apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Menangislah hanya untuk seorang. Jangan biarkan airmatamu yang indah itu terbuang untuk orang lain. Yah?"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia, lalu megangguk semangat "Ya, aku berjanji, Naruto-kun."

Dengan cepat, Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. Disusul dengan dekapan kedua tangan Hinata dipinggang Naruto.

Sore itu dan padang rumput telah menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka. Angin seakan manari bahagia melihat Naruto dan Hinata, awah bergerak beriringan seakan mengiringi kedua orang itu yang sedang memadu kasih.

_Bersamamu._

_Aku merasa seperi angin._

_Manari-nari bebas diudara._

_Bersamamu._

_Aku merasa seperti bintang._

_Berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi hatimu._

_Bersamamu._

_Aku merasa seperti udara_

_Mengepakan sayap dan terbang kelangit yang indah._

_I will fly to your arm..._

_And be with you..._

_Till teh end of time..._

_Why are you so far away?_

_You know it's very hard for me..._

_To get my self close to you..._

**-FIN-**

**Moshi, moshi! Hehe. Perkenalkan saya author baru disini nama saya Viq Ramdhan Naru, tapi sering dipanggil Akasaka, mungkin karena mirip Akasaka Ryuunosuke dari anime Sakurasou. Tapi senpai-senpai sekalian bisa memanggil saya Naru atau Viqi atau Akasaka, pokoknya terserah.**

**Ini fanfiction pertama saya yang menggunakan pairing dari karakter anime, dulu saya seorang author yang memakai cast dari dunia seputar Korea, dan sekarang sedang masa pelarihan dari Korea ke Jepang, jadi mohon bantuannya Senpai-senpai sekalian.**

**Saya akan sangat menghargai jika ada diantara senpai-senpai sekali yang ingin memberikan perlajaran tentang kosa kata dasar dalam bahasa Jepang, yah seperti Ohayou, Gombawa. Mohon bantuannya diReview.**

**Mohon Reviewnya buat Fanfic DEBUT saya ini! Arigatou!**


End file.
